1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer driver and a network system that control a printer accepting a plurality of types of printing media.
2. Related Art
Printers of recent years have various uses from printing small-sized printing media such as postcards or L-size photo sheets to printing large-sized printing media exceeding A3 size. Accordingly, there are times when a printer driver that controls a printer needs to respond to a printing medium of a new size not considered at the time of shipment of the printer. However, in order to add the setting information of a new printing medium, the setting information should be added to a setting file and an installer of the printer driver should be rewritten. Accordingly, there is a problem that it is difficult to respond quickly to the above-described case.
In order to solve this problem, a method in which an installation set of a customized driver is written without installing the printer driver has been disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2006-309725.
However, in the typical method, the printer driver should be configured so as to acquire a response by generating a pseudo API and there is a problem that the configuration becomes complicated.
In addition, recently, the use of a printer under a configuration in which the printer is connected to a server terminal and the printer is used by a plurality of client terminals connected to a network has increased. In such an environment, when the printer driver corresponding to the printer is updated, printer drivers of the plurality of client terminals should be updated altogether.
In order to solve this problem, “Point and Print” technology in the Windows (registered trademark) operating system of Microsoft corporation disclosed, for example, in “Overview of Point and Print technology”, [online], Jun. 18, 2003 [Searched on May 13, 2004], <URL:http://www.microsoft.com/japan/windowsserver2003/techinfo/overview/pointandprint.mspx> and the like have been developed.